War Games
by Adam Spencer
Summary: England x España. Disculpad las faltas de ortografía, y ¡espero que os guste!


La niebla apenas dejaba ver nada. Antonio caminaba por las ciénagas empuñando su fusil, atento a cualquier ruido que ocurriese a su alrededor, agotado por todo lo que había ocurrido desde que despertó. Los morteros y los cañones no cesaron en toda la noche, pero por la mañana se intensificaron, tanto que una de las explosiones le dio de lleno y dejó su brazo izquierdo inmóvil. Se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos y en el dolor, cuando tropezó y cayó al barro. Se giró como pudo, y vio el cadáver de uno de sus compañeros, totalmente destrozado y ensangrentado. El español, lleno de rabia, ira y dolor, tan solo pudo gritar en medio de la nada, desahogando la furia contra los ingleses que les habían tendido una emboscada.

Entonces sintió pasos a su alrededor. Pero cuando quiso prepararse con el fusil, alguien le dió una patada que le hizo volver a caer al suelo. Al girar su mirada, vio a aquel que tanto odiaba, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, presumiendo de su victoria.

-Salgo a pasear por mis costas y mira lo que encuentro... -sonrió pícaramente el inglés-.

-A-Arthur...Has ido demasiado lejos... -replicó Antonio, frustrado y derrotado-.

-¿Lejos? Ni siquiera he tenido que salir de mi país, y has venido directamente a por mí. Eres el invasor, el que ha venido a saquear mi patria. El que está lejos de casa, eres tú.

Arthur le dio otra patada en la cara, dejándole inconsciente, y se lo llevó a una cabaña cercana. Por la noche, cuando el español se despertó, todavía se podían escuchar las explosiones de la guerra, que no había cesado en ningún momento. Los veleros españoles seguían desafiando a la Armada Inglesa, totalmente impenetrable e impasible ante el poder del Imperio hispánico. Desde la ventana apenas podían ver nada por culpa de la niebla, tan solo las explosiones en el cielo, como si fueran relámpagos de una tormenta perfecta.

-¿Has dormido bien _Anthony_? -le miró fijamente desde la oscuridad-.

-N-no me llames así cabrón... Desátame...

-¿Porque? ¿No te gusta mi hospitalidad? Y yo que he estado deseando volver a verte... -le acaricia la cara con la mano, suavemente-.

-No puedes obligarme a hacer lo que tú quieras... -se empezó a mover bruscamente, intentando escapar de las sogas que lo ataban a la cama-.

-Entonces todo esto sería un desperdicio, amigo mio. ¿No creerás que esta guerra ha sido por simple tierras, verdad? -replicó el inglés, totalmente triunfante-.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Nunca quise hacerte daño, y mucho menos robarte territorios... Bueno, algunos sí...

Mientras decía eso, bajó su mano lentamente por el pecho del español, hasta llegar a su entrepierna y empezar a acariciarla, esgrimiendo una sonrisa pervertida y mordiéndose el labio, deseándole totalmente.

-¿H-has provocado esta guerra tan solo para tenerme en tu poder...? -le miró furioso, y sonrojándose por sus caricias-.

-¿No es divertido? Nuestros hombres se están matando unos a otros, y todo porque quería verte, _Anthony_...

-¡Hijo de puta!...

-Creo que voy a tener que educarte, los españoles no tenéis buenos modales como nosotros...

Tras decir eso, le desabrochó el pantalón y metió la mano dentro de sus calzoncillos, masajeando su miembro mientras Antonio peleaba por ser libre, y aun así, disfrutando de la sensación. Pero cuando el inglés bajó sus calzoncillos y se puso a lamerle el miembro, ya apenas pudo seguir luchando, tan solo sintiendo placer gracias a la boca de su enemigo.

-C-cabrón, suéltame...

-Te gusta, ¿verdad? Haré lo que me pidas... excepto soltarte.

-No puedo abandonar a mis soldados... -se sonrojó pensando que estaba haciendo esas cosas mientras sus camaradas morían, por culpa del cruel plan del Inglés-.

-Olvidate de ellos... Ahora me perteneces -tras contestarle, le muerde el miembro y lo introduce totalmente en su boca, haciendo que el español grite de placer y de impotencia-.

-¡Ah! P-pero yo... no quiero...

-¿Entonces haciendo estas cosas no te volverás mi aliado, Anthony?

-N-no me llames así joder...

-Tendré que ir más rápido entonces...

Arthur empezó a mover su mano rápidamente, masturbando sin parar a Antonio, y fue a su boca a besarla a la vez, introduciéndole la lengua brutalmente en ella y no dejándole respirar. El español se sentía indefenso, pero le mordió la lengua y el labio inferior, provocándole que sangrase un poco y que así, el inglés se detuviera un momento. Le sonrió, por esa pequeña victoria, demostrando que no era su juguete. Al menos, por ahora...

-¿Te gusta la furia española, _Arturo_? Sabe deliciosa, ¿a que sí? -se rió triunfante el español, viendo como Arthur se relamía la sangre de la boca-.

-Sin duda... Por algo siempre me gustaste. ¿Pero sabes? Se acabaron los juegos... Mereces disciplina...

Entonces Arthur se subió a la cama, bajándose sus pantalones también y enseñándole el miembro. Agarró las piernas del español y las levantó, dejando al descubierto su trasero, por el que introdujo el miembro sin detenerse. Antonio gritó, de una mezcla de dolor y placer, al sentirlo ahí dentro, moviéndose sin parar y creyendo morir.

-No puedes contra mí, Anthony... Eres mio ahora, mi más valiosa posesión... Y así te poseeré totalmente... -dijo mientras movía lentamente la cadera, penetrándole y escuchando sus gemidos-.

-¡S-suéltame bastardo! ¡Me das asco! -gritó mientras sentía el miembro en su trasero, dejando el dolor atrás poco a poco y sintiendo el placer que le daba el inglés, pero se negaba a reconocerlo-.

-Lo veo en tu cara... Sé que lo amas... Así que no me mientas -le respondió mientras bajaba a su pecho a lamerlo y a darle mordidas en los pezones, momentos en los cuales las saboreaba y le embestía un poco más fuerte-.

-¡Que me dejes joder! ¡Dios!

Su tono ya no podía ocultarlo, sentía placer, y por mucho que quisiera enfrentarse al inglés, su miembro y su boca le dominaban por completo ahora. Ya no podía pensar en nada que no fuera pedir más, más rápido, más fuerte... En su interior sabía que estaba mal, muy mal, y más mientras escuchaba sus gemidos ahogados por las explosiones en la distancia. Pero ya no podía hacer nada por sus hombres, su único deseo era su peor enemigo.


End file.
